


don't need more than this

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel Has Issues, Insecure Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday - well, Dean hopes, anyway - they won't fight about shit like this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need more than this

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - 17: Convention

Dean clenched his hands on the wheel and refused to look at the omega in the seat beside him.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Cas murmured into the glass beneath his cheek, voice small, and Dean almost cringed in his seat. He refused to look over, and kept his eyes on the road.

“Yeah, well.”

_Upset omga_ was a potent, sour smell, only slightly more appealing to the senses than outright fear. Between the two of them, the air within the car quickly grew thick and stifling; unable to bear it for long, Dean lowered the window to his left. Chilly air rushed in, filling his mouth with the taste of the road, and within moments he was shivering.

“That guy was a fucking dickhead,” he eventually bit out, anger flushing hot over his skin. “And you just sat there and _agreed_ with him.”

“I didn’t _agree_ to anything he said!” Cas protested; Dean could feel the sharpness of his glare, though he kept his eyes on the road in front of them.

“You sure as hell didn’t _disagree,_ either! Is that seriously what you think of me, Cas? Do you seriously think I’m just a – fucking omega _slut_ just waiting to get filled by some asshole’s knot?”

“Dean!” Cas sounded scandalized, and anger began to overpower the distress in the air. “You’re being ridiculous! Why the hell would I think something like that of you? I’m an omega too!”

“That’s the damn _problem,_ isn’t it?” Dean hissed. “Why are you so hung up on that crap? Who gives a shit, Cas? Fucking seriously, do you think I’d still be _here,_ with you, if I didn’t think you were more than enough? There doesn’t need to be a knot involved to keep me around!”

“I know!” But Cas didn’t _sound_ like he knew, and it just pissed Dean off all the more. “I just – I just want you to be happy. I worry, okay? I worry that one day you’re going to miss Lisa, or, or Benny–”

Dean slammed a hand on the wheel; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cas jump in his seat. “Christ, Cas, it’s not a fucking _contest!”_

This happened, every so often. Dean had accepted a long time ago that he was attracted to omegas as well as alphas, but it was obvious that Cas still had a lot of hang-ups regarding the whole _omega-omega relationship_ thing. The worst thing about it all was that Cas didn’t deny that he wanted to be with Dean – what he denied, on Dean’s behalf, was that Dean could be happy, _really_ happy, if he was in a relationship with an omega.

So, every so often, they fought. And it was _always_ because some douchebag alpha couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut. It infuriated Dean, and exhausted him, but if Cas ever expected that to be what ended their relationship, then he had another thing coming. Dean didn’t start shit with no intention of finishing it, and he _definitely_ didn’t commit to something if he didn’t think it would be worth every amount of effort in the end.

He tried his best to reign in his anger for one reason only – when it came down to it, this was all about Cas thinking he wasn’t good enough for Dean. And Dean had his own insecurities to keep him up at night, but those weren’t usually what ignited these explosive arguments between them. All that mattered was the Cas knew he was _everything_ to Dean. There was no _good enough;_ there was only Cas being Cas, and that was all Dean needed.

“I guess I’m gonna be saying this forever, but hey – you’re worth it.” He reached out a hand, grasping blindly for Cas’, and squeezed tightly once he’d found it. “I love you, okay? Whether you got a slick ass or a huge knot, I love _you.”_

_“Dean.”_ Cas sounded somewhere halfway between disgusted and amused, but Dean would take that any day over the distress.

“Okay?” he murmured, knowing that wouldn’t be an end to everything, but hoping they could move on for now.

Cas was quiet for a while, long enough that they were nearing the apartment. Then his hand squeezed back, and he whispered, “Yes, Dean.”


End file.
